Little Sun
by Hoolia-chan
Summary: "Ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux blonds... tu es étrangère ?" Six ans avant que sa vie ne bascule, Ryota était un lycéen ordinaire. Il avait des amis, une passion et des rêves d'avenir. Ses journées étaient monotones et ennuyeuses. Mais il arrive qu'un rayon de soleil perce à travers les nuages...


**Il y a quelques jours, la curiosité m'a fait cliquer sur ce fandom, et pour mon plus grand malheur, aucun texte en français ! D'un autre coté je suis plutôt contente, car cela fait de moi la première francophone à écrire sur Btooom!. Et quoi de mieux qu'un petit one-shot sur Ryota et Himiko ?**

**Dans l'espoir que d'autres fanfictions françaises apparaissent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le grand immeuble de la Tyrannos Japan se dressait en plein milieu d'un des grands quartiers de Tokyo, sous le ciel légèrement nuageux d'un après-midi de septembre. Il devait faire plus ou moins 40 mètres de hauteur. À ses pieds, devant l'entrée principale, Ryota Sakamoto observait les différentes personnes qui en sortaient et entraient. Il aimait se rendre là. Il s'imaginait passer à son tour ces portes, pénétrer dans les couloirs de cette entreprise qu'il admirait.<p>

Il ne lui restait plus que quatre ans d'études. Plus que quatre ans avant de rentrer dans la vie active, avant de pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Au plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Ryota s'était toujours imaginé travailler dans une entreprise de jeux vidéo. Rien d'autre ne l'intéressait.

L'adolescent se leva. Il avait hâte d'arriver chez lui afin de se jeter sur sa console. Il passa devant un magasin d'électronique. Il aurait volontiers jeté un coup d'œil aux nouveautés, mais il devait économiser assez d'argent pour une console qui sortirait l'année suivante, sa mère refusant catégoriquement de dépenser pour ces choses là. Afin de rentrer chez lui plus rapidement, il entreprit de traverser le parc. C'était un raccourci qu'il avait découvert quelques années plus tôt, en poursuivant un chat. Ryota passa le grillage rouillé définissant l'entrée de parc. Mais après seulement quelques mètres, il entendit des rires d'enfants sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête, et remarqua une petite fille de huit ou neuf ans assise par terre, les vêtements recouverts de poussière. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds comme le blé et deux yeux bleus mouillés de larmes. Devant elle, deux garçons de son âge lui criaient dessus.

- Espèce de monstre !

- Je suis sur que t'es une extraterrestre !

La petite fille tenta de se redresser, mais un de ses persécuteurs lui écrasa la main droite, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Son comparse, admiratif, s'apprêtait à faire de même.

Ryota contemplait la scène stupéfait. En général, comme la plus grande partie des gens, il faisait semblant de ne rien voir devant ce genre de situation et partait en détournant le regard. Cependant, il ne bougea pas. Alors que l'autre enfant allait écraser sa main gauche, la blondinette réussit à se relever et prit la fuite en direction de l'adolescent.

- À l'aide ! S'écria-t-elle en se cachant derrière lui.

Surpris Ryota ne dit rien. En face de lui, les deux garçons, déçus, s'éloignèrent sans même lui adresser un regard, intimidés par sa taille.

- Qu'elle trouillarde ! Fit l'un tandis que l'autre acquiesça en soufflant.

Ryota passa sa main sur les cheveux de la petite, fille, toujours collée à lui. Elle releva la tête.

- Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda l'adolescent.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

- Dis-moi, ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux blonds, tu es étrangère ?

La petite éclata à nouveau en sanglots, et s'enfuit en courant sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

-Attends ! L'appela Ryota.

Il la vit se diriger vers la sortie du parc et se mit à la poursuivre, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Alors qu'il l'avait presque rattrapée, elle passa la grille et se précipita sur la route. Il y eu un freinage soudain, et juste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, l'adolescent attrapa le bras de la petite blonde et la tira contre lui. Un bus passa juste devant eux, avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Le conducteur en descendit affolé. En voyant que personne n'était blessé, son inquiétude se transforma en colère.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle aurait pu y passer ! S'exclama-t-il à l'intention de Ryota.

- Je sais, désolé, répondit le garçon.

Le chauffeur remonta dans son véhicule et repartit sans rien dire de plus.

La petite étrangère resta dans les bras de son sauveur un long moment, étouffant ses sanglots du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Lui, il serrait le petit corps frêle contre son torse, en espérant la rassurer. À vrai dire, on ne sait pas combien de temps s'écoula. Ryota avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lui, un geek rêveur qui ne songeait qu'à sa propre personne venait de sauver une vie. Mais plus il y pensait, plus la crainte que ce se ne fussent ses mots qui avaient fait fuir l'enfant grandissait. Sans desserrer son étreinte, le garçon se releva, soulevant la petite blonde.

- Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle affirma en un murmure, tandis qu'il commença à marcher vers le parc. Il s'approcha d'un banc, bordant le chemin de terre principal et y déposa l'enfant. En silence, elle sécha ses larmes.

- Merci... fit-elle.

Ryota sourit et caressa le haut de sa tête.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? La questionna-t-il, évitant de lui parler de sa nationalité.

- Emilia, répondit-elle en croisant son regard.

- Dis-moi Emilia, ils voulaient quoi ces garçons ?

Les yeux bleus de l'enfant se mirent à nouveau à briller, débordant de larmes. La voix tremblante, Emilia commença.

- Je... Je ne suis pas... japonaise, se contenta-t-elle de marmonner.

Ryota resta silencieux. Il avait face à lui une petite fille énormément complexée par ses origines. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle continua à parler.

- Ils disent que je suis dangereuse, mais moi, je veux juste être leur amie ! S'écria-t-elle en laissant ses larmes couler. Je déteste mes cheveux et mes yeux !

Le visage de Ryota s'assombrit. Lui qui n'éprouvait jamais rien avait de la peine pour cette petite. Lui, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à se faire des amis. Les choses s'étaient faites naturellement, et il avait toujours eux trois ou quatre personnes sur qui il pouvait plus ou moins compter. Elle, elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de ne pas se faire rejeter. Inconsciemment, elle en était devenue généreuse, fiable, elle avait appris à se taire quand il le fallait, à ne pas toujours donner son avis. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour se faire apprécier, elle continuait à subir une infinité de reproche, trop lourde à porter sur ses frêles épaules.

- Tu sais, dans ma classe, il y a une fille qui te ressemble beaucoup, mentit Ryota. Elle a plein d'amis et tous les jours, après les cours, elle sort s'amuser avec eux.

- Ah bon ?

Les yeux bleus ciel d'Emilia étaient écarquillés d'admiration. Elle s'était soudainement redressée, une larme perlant encore sur une de ses joues potelées.

L'adolescent était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il lui avait raconté ça, sans réfléchir. Il avait même du mal à se reconnaître, lui qui avait pris l'habitude d'éviter les problèmes. Pourtant il avait envie de réconforter cette petite, de lui donner du courage.

- Ou-oui, je... tu dois être fière de tes origines, ajouta-t-il en bégayant.

Il se dit que c'était probablement ce qu'il fallait dire dans une situation de ce genre et sourit, comme pour confirmer ses propos. Gêné à cause de son mensonge, Ryota avait détourné le regard. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire radieux de la petite blonde, il fut rassuré. Une telle lumière émanait de ce visage d'enfant.

- Dis... Onii-chan, il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête de manière adorable.

Ryota retroussa la manche droite de sa chemise, faisant apparaître sa montre neuve.

- Dix-sept heures, répondit-il, déjà, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il releva la tête et vit immédiatement l'air inquiet de la petite.

- Il faut que je rentre ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant du banc. Sinon je vais me faire disputer.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Proposa gentiment l'adolescent

- Pas la peine j'habite juste de l'autre coté de la rue, affirma Emilia en souriant, merci encore onii-chan ! S'écria-t-elle en partant en courant.

Ryota se releva. En quelques secondes elle s'était évaporée. Il sourit à nouveau, et repris enfin le chemin de chez lui. Tandis qu'il marchait, perdu dans ses pensées, il se surprit à imaginer sa vie s'il avait eu une petite sœur. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel désormais vide de nuage, où seul le soleil régnait. Voilà ce qu'était la petite Emilia, avec ses grands yeux bleus et son visage innocent encerclés par ses cheveux dorés. C'était un petit soleil. Un petit soleil venu illuminer sa journée répétitive et ennuyeuse.

Six ans plus tard, sur une île tropicale perdue au milieu de océan, à proximité d'une falaise, un jeune adulte de vingt-deux ans tente de faire face aux attaques de l'adolescente terrifiée se trouvant en face de lui. Il croise son regard saphir et soudain sans savoir pourquoi, il ressent quelque chose de familier, mais il ne parvient pas à se souvenir. Esquivant de justesse un coup le taser porté par la jeune fille, il l'interpelle,

- Ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux blonds... tu es étrangère ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! J'espère que c'était pas trop mal. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !<strong>


End file.
